


Classroom Confession

by mmoonniiccaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cocky Stiles, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Post Season 5B, Stydia, cocky lydia, everyone ships stydia, flustered lydia, lets not make skinless fingers a thing lydia, malia ships stydia, scott ships styida, stiles is in love with his shoes, stydia is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmoonniiccaa/pseuds/mmoonniiccaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine this would take place post 5b. Lydia pulls Scott aside into an empty classroom. She's super flustered. She just needs to get something off her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom Confession

Lydia is pacing outside of Scott's Chem class. She should be in the library for her free period studying for finals. But instead she pacing, Lydia doesn’t pace. She doesn’t get nervous either, but here she is doing both. “What have I turned into, Damn Stilinski” she whispers to herself. “What about Stiles?” she hears from behind her. Her heart pounding must have drowned out her hearing because she didn’t hear Scott's class let out.

She whips around fast “Jesus fucking Christ Scott, you need to stop sneaking up on me, you’re a werewolf not a friggen bandit” she says as she composes herself, looking around to make sure no one heard what she said.

“Yeah shit sorry, I could hear your heart beating like mad while I was in class, and I seen you pacing. Since when did you pace anyway? And don’t take this the wrong way but you reek of anxiety!” He whispers behind his hands that are now covering his eyes.(Lydia might be tiny and he may be a werewolf, but she’s feisty and those fist could probably do a world of damage if she was pushed)

"Watch it McCall, or so help me god. I really need to talk to you, and I would talk to Stiles about my knew found affliction, but he's the reason for my anxiety "

Scott cocks an eyebrow "oh is that right"

"don't even.." at this point she's pulling him by the wrist to the closest empty classroom.

* * *

 

"Alright, Lydia's not in the library during free period, that's beyond strange. And Scott isn't in the locker room getting ready for practice." Stiles stated.

"Which you definitely need, you guys were terrible last game and like the last like 3 games to be honest. I told you I would only watch if you were good." Maila puts bluntly.

"Thanks the vote of confidence there Malia,"

As they are wondering around the school trying to find their friends Malia speaks up " So uh Stiles I wanna put something out there, clear the air. Usher the giant elephant out of the room....."

"okay shoot" Stiles eye shift back and forth and nods for her to continue.

"I just wanted to tell you that im okay with everything that happened between us. I mean ive only had you since I came back, and although that was super cool, i'm so okay with just being friends."

Stiles raises his eyebrows "Well that's very mature of you, thanks for not making it weird. People tend to make this stuff weird. I'm weird enough as it is, no need for added weirdness"

"I mean yeah you were my first boyfriend, and you certainly wont be my last. I mean come on, look at me. Plus you can be a bit .. of a .. how do I say it nicely" she says while looking up to the ceiling for an answers tapping her chin "You can be a bit of a wimp. Well maybe not a wimp, but your resources for protection are a little questionable, like I can totally protect myself just fine. But it would be nice to know someone could back me up. No offence. " she says scrunching her brows together

"uh none taken? Thanks Malia for putting it so bluntly. But I like your confidence. Hopefully you will find someone that doesn't use sarcasm and a bat to defend himself. Although may I just say - has worked just peachy for me so far. I still have all my limbs and inside bits so I will take that as a win"

Malia ignores his rambling poking her head into another classroom in the hallway "Plus I know you are still in love with Lyds"

Just as he's about to deny her comment, he gets cut off when he hears his name coming from the empty classroom they were about to enter.

Scott and Lydia are obviously having a private heart to heart so he doesn't step into the room. That doesn't mean he's not going to eavesdrop, he did hear HIS name so that's automatic given permission to listen (stiles has a rule book, he follows it religiously), plus they were the ones that left the door wide open. He's a not a terrible friend, he's just curious. Cut him some slack.

Malia standing on the other side of the door frame hiding herself from Scott and Lydia's vision. "Are they talking about you" she loudly whispers.

Stiles gives her a warning stare and raises his finger to his mouth "would you shush" from the other side of the doorframe. (sneaky James Bond stiles, add that to his list of unnecessary skills.)

* * *

 

She's pacing again and wringing her hands.

"Lydia, if you keep wringing your hands like that your going to rub the skin off of your fingers, and I know you can pull off a lot of styles, but skinless fingers is just not a trend I can get behind"

She ignores him naturally. "Okay I need to get this off of my chest, because if I don't I'm going to really hate myself. I mean we only have like what 2 weeks left of school, oh my god two weeks, shit.... Anyways especially after everything we have been through. Now is as good as time as ever right and .." Scott cuts her off " Well this must be serious because the Lydia Martin I know doesn't ramble, you are starting to sounds like stiles" She looks at him wide-eyed, they rolls her eyes in typical Lydia fashion.

" Okay ill get to it" Big breath in, slow breath out. Just like the yoga teacher taught. " So you are one of my best friends and you are also Stiles best friend and I need some advice" she spits out rather quickly.

" I think I love Stiles." she looks forward wide eyed again, she's never said the words out loud. "No, I  ** _AM_** in love with Stiles Stilinski...Those are words I didn't think I would ever say." She breaths for a second to gather her thoughts and continues "So a). I need some good ol' Scotty McCall advice on how to get over these feelings or b) I need to figure out how to approach Stiles and tell him myself." (Because she's Lydia Martin and she's never been the one to have an undying unrequited love for someone)

She stops mid explanation because Scott is looking at her like he's gunna burst "What? why are you looking at me like that you buffoon" she hisses. "Oh its nothing .." Scott laughs back. " No seriously what is it, spit it out" She snaps back.

"Its not important Malia and I just had a bet .. never mind just go on, how long have you felt this way about him?"

" Well I don't know exactly, definitely before there were Dread Doctors and me ending up in that nut house, and yeah before there was a Malia, that was rough. Before the Nogistune for sure. Probably sometime around when I kissed him in the boys locker room"

"OH HOLD THE HELL UP. YOU AND STILES.. STILES AND YOU .. KISSED AND I DIDNT KNOW ABOUT THIS. .. what kind of friends.... That guy tells me everything, like literally everything. He called me once to give me a play by play of his last bowel movement, like dude seriously TMI.. and he decides that _**this**_ was the piece of information he was going to leave out. He kissed the girl he's been in love with since we were 8 and he thinks that this isn't info I should know. oh man that guy.."

Lydia makes a face " uhh ew"

" You're the one in love with him, I have no choice I'm bind by the best friend rule in his rule book. Stiles takes his rule book way to serious, but I signed a contract and everything. Pinky promised even."

* * *

 

Malia isn't sure if eyes can actually bulge and fall out of someone's head, but if she were to see it happen, it would happen right now. Because she's never seen that much white in Stiles eyes. She's concerned.

She looks directly at him and whispers "that's what I was trying to tell you dumbass" than whispers to herself with a mini fist pump "Scott owes me ten bucks"

(Might I add Malia isn't a very quite whisperer, she's working on it.)

* * *

 

You know what, Malia is going to go with yes, yes eyes can bulge more than Stiles had, because Lydia's are half way out of their sockets.

"You really need to work on your whispering over there Tate" Scott laughs from inside the classroom.

"Im working on it geez. If the door was closed you wouldn't have heard me." she deadpans. "By the way you owe me big moola bucko, so lets get on that and leave these too idiot and clearly oblivious love birds to make babies or whatever they are gunna do"

Scott walks out of the classroom and Malia links arms and they stride off, clearly proud of their handy work.

Stiles slowly slinks into Scott's place with his head down and sits on the teachers desk.

" Uh so, our friends bet on us. They are real stand up people. Remind me to never talk to them again." Stiles shifts nervously rubbing the back of his neck

"Stiles" Lydia says pointedly

"Lydia" He's looking at his shoes. They have suddenly become the most interesting things on planet.

" Are you going to look at me or are your shoes also admitting to you that they are in love with you, cause I can leave you and your shoes alone".

His eyes shoot up "So you _are_ in love with me?"

Lydia shifts delicately to sit on the desk directly behind her, because she's pretty sure the look he just gave her was making her knees week. So she wont give him the satisfaction. She smooth's out the invisible wrinkles on her skirt before speaking."I mean I guess your kinda alright"

Stiles cocks an eyebrow before slowly stepping towards her " You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me... You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to hug me... You want to smooch me... "

Stiles is now chest to chest (well more like her chin) with Lydia, looking down at her sitting on the desk.

Her breath hitches "Did you seriously just quote Miss Congenitally to me?" Trying her best to sound unfazed (sounds a little more breathy than she intend, but she clearly established the fact that all rules are out the window with this guy.) now that he's standing between her legs and he's rubbing the outside tops of her thighs.

He doesn't reply he just looks at her with his stupid yet extremely endearing half smirk.

 _ **"** oh you cocky turd, I'm going to whip that smug smirk off your face so fast **"**_ she thinks to herself

With that she sits up straight, raises her chin. Now level with the amber eyes starting back at her. She cocks an eyebrow.

She wraps her hands in the nape of his neck and pulls him forward, and just before their lips brush "I may be stupidly in love with you Stiles Stilinski, but no one gets to be that cocky with Lydia Martin" Then presses into a soft kiss.

He pulls away for half a second to look her in the eyes "say that again. You said your stupidly in love with me"

She rolls her eyes and kisses him with a little for force. Stiles pulls away again "I make Lydia Martin stupid, who wudda thought"

"STILES JUST KISS HER BACK FOR FUCK SAKES"

Lydia and stiles jerk their heads to the classroom door where Scott is handing Malia a tenner.

With that, Stiles turns back and finally gets to kiss the girl hes loved since third grade.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, I originally requested for someone else to write it. But I ended up being able to put it together.  
> And it was super addicting. So im now working on another. AU tho.  
> So I hope yall like this, its my first so go easy on me, or don't, I have a tough skin.
> 
> Oh also there wasn't a co-writer, so hopefully I didn't miss any mistakes, but if so lemme know :)
> 
>  
> 
> Leave some feedback below. Lemme know if you want me to write more.  
> ill try to whip something up, im feeling inspired.


End file.
